It's a Wonderful Life
Details *'Chinese title:' 好运到 **'pinyin:' Hǎo Yùn Dào *'English title:' It's a Wonderful Life *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MediaCorp Channel 8 *'Broadcast period:' 21 January 2013 to *'Air time:' 9:00-10:00 PM; Monday to Friday Synopsis Hao Huixian is a selfish, penny-pinching miser. He is always pretending to be poor so that his neighbours will not borrow money from him. Huixian and his ex-wife have a son, Hao Fuqi, a singing star. Huixian later married Amy who also has a son, Gu Zhiji, from her first marriage. Although Zhiji and Amy had been living in Huixian’s home since he was 12, the boy has never accepted his stepfather. Zhiji finally moved out to live on his own when he was in Pre-U 1. Frustrated with Huixian spending all his time at the casino, Amy leaves home in a pique of anger, but is knocked unconscious. A rag-and-bone dimwit takes her home to be his wife. Huixian finds Amy after much effort. Unfortunately, Amy suffers from amnesia and no longer remembers Huixian… Huixian tries his best to help Amy recover her memory but is unable to revive her love for him… It dawns on Huixian that in this ever-changing world, what happens in the next moment is anybody’s guess, therefore, he should treasure the people around him and cherish his happy family. Huixian turns over a new leaf; he stops being miserly, starts to be caring, extends a helping hand to those in need, and eventually wins back his wife’s heart, his son’s acceptance and his neighbours’ respect. Fan Wenxiang and Li Yunshun live with their daughter. On the pretext of showing concern for their grandson’s well-being, the old couple ask to move back to the home of their son Li Siyuan, and daughter-in-law, Isabella. Isabella resists the idea by coming up with excuses. When Wenxiang learns that Isabella’s mother, Elizabeth, is moving in to live with Siyuan, she is indignant. Wenxiang resorts to all kinds of tricks, to the extent of pretending to be suffering from senile dementia, just to move back to her old residence. After going through all the trouble, her wish is fulfilled at last. Unable to tolerate each other, Wenxiang and Elizabeth pit against each other, turning the house upside down and leaving Isabella caught in the crossfire. Faced with her unreasonable and aggressive mother-in-law, Isabella is mentally and physically exhausted dealing with the misunderstandings that arise between them. The stress from both career and family makes her depressed and she eventually succumbs to depression. Elizabeth, upon realising her daughter’s difficult position, makes peace with Wenxiang. Both of them end up being good friends. Wenxiang feels guilty ever since she finds out that Isabella is suffering from depression. She not only empathises with her daughter-in-law, but also helps Isabella to walk out of the dark cloud. A pair of lovely sisters live in Potato’s house. Zhong Jingfen, the elder sister, has a heart condition. To look after her sister, Zhong Jingyi is willing to give up love to be with Jingfen till the end of the latter’s life. Fuqi returns to Singapore to look for his girlfriend, Jingyi. Feeling inferior, and despite loving Fuqi, Jingyi chooses to bury the love deep inside her heart. For Jingyi’s sake, Fuqi has no qualm about destroying his own future. He deliberately fabricates negative publicity for himself, in the hope of bowing out of the stage. Jingyi appreciates Fuqi’s intention, and finally overcomes her psychological barrier to accompany Fuqi to Taiwan to develop his singing career. It is a happy ending for the two lovebirds… Bai Baoxiang is a super salesman who takes on many jobs. He never passes up any opportunity to make money. Wen Xiaorou, Baoxiang’s wife, is on tenterhooks after learning that her mother has nose cancer. Just as the couple are cracking their heads to raise money for the medical treatment, Baoxiang catches the fancy of Nana, a wealthy woman… She offers to purchase a high-premium insurance policy from Baoxiang, but on the condition that she signs it at a hotel. After struggling with his decision, Baoxiang finally decides to accept the appointment. Xiaorou has the mistaken notion that Baoxiang is selling his body but later discovers that it is all a misunderstanding. The couple’s reconciliation draws their relationship even closer. Convinced by his wife, Zhang Xixi, Potato sells his house to Baoxiang to start a clothes business in Vietnam. It turns out to be a scam and even his wife vanishes. Returning to his home country in a pathetic state, he rents a room from Baoxiang. The thought that he was the owner of the house gnaws at his heart. Both parties enter into another round of fighting… Hao Ping’an, Huixian’s niece who grew up in Canada, comes to Singapore to mend ties between her uncle and father. Ping’an is a cheerful girl who is not petty. Ping’an meets Zhiji, a down and out artist, and is so charmed by his emotional expression when he paints that she falls for him at first sight. Sadly, Zhiji is too consumed in his art to fall in love, but in the end, he does pluck up courage to embrace the relationship… Unexpectedly, Huixian objects to it and from there, Ping’an realises the awkward relationship between Zhiji and her uncle… Siyuan’s tuition centre is doing well, but the pressure from work is making him neglect his family. For a chance to speak with her father, Huanhuan even resorts to signing up for Siyuan’s class at the tuition centre. Served with this warning, Siyuan is made aware that he has neglected his child, parents and wife. Siyuan begins to ponder that he should set aside time for his family instead of being totally immersed in his career, and to try his best to achieve a balance between career and family. Meanwhile, Yunshun, who is not savvy with handphone technology, suddenly seeks advice from Tinghuan on the various features of a handphone. Yunshun’s change in behaviour does not elude Wenxiang’s sharp eyes. When the affair of the usually staid Yunshun is exposed, he becomes a subject of ridicule and is even chased out of the house by Wenxiang. The relationship between husband and wife straddles between extreme intimacy and fragility, therefore, it must be managed with care. One false step and a family that has been painstakingly built up may be destroyed. Thank goodness Yunshun in the drama is genuinely remorseful, and is forgiven by his wife and family in the end. As the year draws to a close, every family has issues waiting to be resolved. At the end of it, family members reunite. Neighbours, too, turn hostility into friendship, demonstrating the spirit of harmony when neighbourhood folks play a more important role than distant relatives. This is an especially meaningful New Year for all. Everyone in the neighbourhood now knows what “it is a blessing to give than to receive” means – when you give generously, so will you enjoy generosity. Main Cast * Xia Yu as 郝辉先 Hao Huixian * Lin Mei Jiao as Amy Chen Daizhu * Elvin Ng as 顾志己 Gu Zhiji * Desmond Tan as 郝福齐/小齐 Hao Fuqi/Xiao Qi * Huang Wen Yong as 李运顺 Li Yunshun * Chen Li Ping as 范文香 Fan Wenxiang * Zen Chong as 李思源 Li Siyuan * Paige Chua as 依莎贝拉/1386 Isabella/1386 * Brandon Wong as 马林竖/马铃薯 Ma Linshu/Potato * Zhou Ying as 钟静宜 Zhong Jingyi * Julie Tan as 郝平安 Hao Ping'an * Dennis Chew as 白宝乡 Bai Baoxiang * Adeline Lim as 温小柔 Wen Xiaorou * Sora Ma as 张细细 Zhang Xixi External Links * Official Facebook Category:Singaporean 2013 Category:Queue